SCP break
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Lincoln es ahora un clase D en la fundación SCP. Esta destinado a morir, pero hay un incumplimiento de contención. ¿Podrá escapar o se quedara muerto y olvidado para siempre?


Lincoln Burrows, o D-9341, miro a su alrededor, sin creerse aún que le hubiesen enviado allí. También estaba un poco sorprendido de no acabar en la silla eléctrica o con la inyección letal.

Mirando a sus compañeros le hizo darse cuenta de que era el único inocente entre culpables, aunque no es como si eso fuera importante para sus captores. Le asignaron junto a otros cuatro y les enviaron a un cuarto sellado lleno de...bueno, mierda. Literalmente. El suelo lleno de mierda y esa espeluznante estatua de piedra mirándolos con sus ojos verdes desde el centro de la habitación.

Por alguna razón, el científico (llevaba una bata blanca de farmacéutico, podría ser cualquier otra cosa) los había mandado turnarse para mirarla, sin parpadear, mientras limpiaban ese montón de abono salido de la nada. La habitación también tenía una sigla y un número de 3 dígitos, aunque no se acordaba de cuáles. Parpadeo cansado y casi cayó al suelo del shock.

"Eh, imbécil, ¿Qué...?"D-9340 se quedo paralizado. D-9342, D-9343 y D-9344 miraron confundidos.

La estatua se había movido.

Esa cosa horrible de color amarillento y negro tenía la cabeza hacia la pared cuando llegaron. Ahora los miraba de forma fría. Algo cayó y todos miraron durante un segundo a la derecha. Gran error.

Se escucho un crujido y volvieron la cabeza. D-9344, un hombre latino, se elevaba desde el suelo, empalado en uno de los brazos de la estatua. Pero la estatua también había cambiado, la expresión en su cara pétrea parecía alegría, contrastando enormemente con la expresión de dolor agónica del hombre mientras respiraba por última vez.

Pero eso era imposible, las estatuas no podían moverse. ¿Podían?

"Chicos, cerremos los ojos un momento". Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender lo hicieron. Oyeron como algo caía y entonces los abrieron. Su grito sonó muy femenino. Pronto comprendió que no era solo suyo.

Sus compañeros de celda tenían distintas expresiones que iban del terror absoluto a conmoción completa. Nadie parpadeaba mientras se acercaban lo máximo posible a la puerta sin dejar de mirarla. Un par de ellos rezaban en silencio mientras Lincoln pasaba a diez mil por hora su pensamiento, intentando adivinar que había pasado y como podían salir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió tras ellos, respiraron de alivio.

Entonces todas las luces se apagaron excepto una roja que no paraba de girar y se escucho la alarma. "Aviso. Incumplimiento de la Contención". Repetía mientras observaron con horror como a cada pasada de la luz la estatua se acercaba más. Se miraron. No hacía falta decir nada.

Dándose la vuelta, corrieron como si el diablo estuviera tras ellos.

Pararon cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse al salir. Él miro hacia arriba y leyó la inscripción: SCP-173. Iban a reírse cundo escucharon el ruido de la puerta abriéndose _desde dentro._ Se golpeo la cabeza mentalmente. Si esa cosa solo podía moverse cuando no la veían, entonces con la puerta cerrada su libertad era absoluta.

Escucharon una risa y algo cayo del techo. D-9342 soltó un gemido. Todos estaban sin palabras pero casi oían la misma melodía. Joder, Joder,Joder,JODER.

Era algo parecido a lo que saldría de un viejo jodiendo con un cadáver. Estaba medio descompuesto, de color negro y arrugado por completo. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Con horror Lincoln observo cómo se acercaba. Todos trataron de apartarse, pero uno no fue suficientemente rápido.

La cosa lo agarro y salto con el detrás hacia una pared, atravesándola. Nadie pudo dejar de fijarse en la mancha negra que quedo a su paso antes de escuchar un ruido de rotura. Ya sabían que era por lo que continuaron corriendo.

Atravesaron un pasillo y subieron por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron arriba y abrieron la puerta observaron el infierno. Un montón de personas corrían de un lugar a otro del largo pasillo, gritando y gimiendo. Varios hombres armados trataron de detenerlos, pero fueron distraídos por un hombre tatuado que estaba sacando espadas de la _nada._Había personas que se estaban convirtiendo en cuarzo, otras que eran arrastradas por tentáculos o mil cosas horribles. Incluso habían visto a un grupo de hormigas llevar trozos de un cadáver o, mejor dicho, _ser el cadáver,_aunque podría haber jurado que parpadeaba. Antes de continuar, cogió una tarjeta de seguridad de un cadáver y rió. Sus dos compañeros lo miraron como un loco, antes de darse cuenta que era la tarjeta de acceso a la sala de control. Siguieron las indicaciones de las paredes y pronto encontraron una puerta a la sala. Entraron

Una jungla de monitores, pantallas y teclados se formaba ante ellos. Allí, D- 9340 sorprendió a todos poniéndose en el ordenador y modificando algunas cosas. Pronto todas las puertas de la instalación estaban cerradas y se podían considerar a salvo, brevemente al menos. Lincoln nunca había creído que vería un hacker tan bueno. La voz metálica siguiente le asusto.

"Venga ya, no podéis dejarme tranquilo mientras trato de controlar esto "Era casi un susurro, pero frió, metálico y hostil. Se miraron entre sí, antes de que las pantallas se encendieran. Una forma parecida a una cara hecha de pixeles apareció en todas ellas. No veían los ojos, pero notaban su odio.

"¿Quién eres? Pregunto."Tu eres Lincoln Burrows, D-9341, acusado del asesinato de un Vicepresidente. La gente de aquí me llama SCP-079".

SCP. Los tres que se encontraban allí sabían que no era algo bueno. En poco tiempo, eso había mostrado sus antecedentes. De los tres de ellos. ¿Un estafador y un pederasta? Menudo tema. También aparecían los registros de otro pederasta y un asesino. Los dos muertos.

"D-9344, una muerte irónica. Coges de trofeo los corazones de tus victimas y..." Aquí D-9343 decidió interrumpir. Señalando a la pantalla, le indico que se mostrara a gritos. No hubo cambios, aunque un escalofrió subió por la espalda de todos a medida que caían en cuenta. D-9340 se dio cuenta antes y retrocedió asustado.

"Eres una Inteligencia Artificial "Susurro, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

La imagen pareció ignorarlos antes de dirigir su mirada hacia D-9341. Él no sabia como interpretar su mirada ¿desconfianza?¿odio?¿calculo? Fue entonces cuando volvió a hablar.

"A pesar de que normalmente estoy en contra de orgánicos, por ahora tenemos que colaborar. Yo controlo toda la maldita base o lo hacía hasta que tú "Miro hacia D-9340 con lo que sin duda era rabia "Me encadenaste. Sin embargo, creo que debemos colaborar".

"¿Y eso?"Inquirió el recientemente descubierto pederasta. La maquina hizo el equivalente a un suspiro frustrado antes de responderle. Sus palabras cayeron como una piedra.

"Porque al entrar aquí, fuisteis marcados para morir. Porque yo conozco toda esta instalación y os puedo sacar...intactos. De hecho estoy encargándome de los guardias ahora "Para acicalar su oferta, mostró varias pantallas. Cada una de ellas estaba llena de científicos y guardias muertos. En algunos se estaban incinerando cadáveres. Al menos cuatro de las cámaras estaban fijas en la puñetera estatua con la que había comenzado esta pesadilla. Una cámara exterior mostraba varios helicópteros acercándose.

"Solo hay 4 SCP sin contención actualmente" Entonces mostró las imágenes: una niña pequeña, la propia habitación en la que estaban(los rostros y voces aparecían distorsionadas), algo que muy vagamente se parecía a un lagarto y el puto viejo.

"¿Que es el viejo?"pregunto uno de ellos. La imagen se amplio y aparecieron dos opciones en la pantalla ¿Casual o científico?. Burrows señalo a casual.

"Se llama SCP-106. Es humanoide y controla su propia dimensión de bolsillo. Su reacción ante la mayoría de los materiales posiblemente sea un ácido digestivo. Su lugar de origen tiene una dimensión temporal distinta. Teóricamente dos horas aquí puede ser de años a siglos en el otro lado. Normalmente ataca a niños pequeños. Se cree que devora a sus víctimas durante años antes de devolverlas. ¿Necesitan una bolsa de papel? ¿Se sienten mareados o enfermos?"

Todos, incluso el pederasta, se habían sentido enfermos con esa cosa. Saber más no estaba en sus intereses principales.

"Si os interesa, hay tres salidas posibles. Por tanto, podéis darme de nuevo el control completo o podéis morir en 3 minutos cuando lleguen los refuerzos..."

"Aceptamos "Prácticamente gritaron a la vez, mientras D-9340 volvía a darle el control de las puertas a la maquina.

"Primera salida, inapropiada. Pasa justo delante de donde está SCP-096. Mata a cualquiera que mire su cara. Puede darse cuenta incluso si lo ves por un dibujo o una foto. Las otras dos opciones son más custodiadas, pero son mejores. Yo propondría que vosotros dos fuerais por la salida a la terraza mientras 41 va por la planta baja" Un cajón se abrió tras ellos, sobresaltándolos. Estaba lleno de auriculares."Intentare guiaros lo mejor posible"

Asintiendo, salieron por la puerta y, mientras los otros dos, subían hacia arriba, Lincoln bajo las escaleras sin mucho problema. Sin embargo, al poco rato la IA gruño. Él le pregunto qué pasaba.

"Esos idiotas intentaron atacar a SCP-53. Eso sería mortal, pero aún encima delante de SCP-682..."

"¿Quienes?"

"La niña pequeña..."Se escucho el estruendo de algo grande rompiéndose. 079 se quedo callado durante un rato antes de indicarle que viera por la ventana. Él lo hizo y su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo.

Había varios helicópteros echando bombas sobre una...forma masiva vagamente reptiliana y tentaculada. Reconoció los tentáculos como algo que había visto en el pasillo incendiado y, para su horror, vio una niña pequeña cerca de ese monstruo. Una zarpa casi tan grande como un camión rompió otro helicóptero cercano.

"Para SCP-682 todo este mundo es tan asqueroso, repulsivo y horrible que su única reacción es matar todo lo que encuentra. Lo único que ve "normal" es SCP-35 que, irónicamente, provoca un odio genocida hacia sí misma en todo ser humano que se acerca demasiado. Por tanto, la está protegiendo. Estará muy protegida, la verdad." Explico SCP-079.

"¿Cómo se mata a esa cosa?"Pregunto con ansiedad.

"Según los archivos no se puede. Incluso intentaron tirarlo al sol y sobrevivió". No quería creer eso último, pero todo este montón de mierda era enorme. En la sala había mirado más de esos archivos y, aunque era inconcebible, pensar que casualmente el mundo podía irse a la mierda casi cada día sorprendía a cualquiera, junto con el hecho de que la realidad parecía no funcionar como debería.

Casi sin inmutarse, atravesó la puerta por la que debía salir. Se le cayó el alma al ver la enorme cantidad de guardias y los tres helicópteros militares con ametralladoras arriba. Ya no había ninguna esperanza...

"¡APÁRTATE SCP-106 SE DIRIGE HACIA AHÍ!"Esos gritos pitaron en sus oídos. No los entendió hasta que vio algo caerse. Un cuerpo momificado pero, para su horror, aún vivo. Solo aparto la vista y se movió cuando escucho algo caer y observo el caos.

El puto viejo había vuelto y estaba haciendo de lo lindo distrayendo a los guardias. Atravesó el puente entre el túnel y la puerta a toda prisa. Lo último que vio antes de atravesarla y que se cerrará detrás suya era una haz de luz dirigido al viejo, que se doblo sobre sí mismo y desapareció. Suspiro aliviado de haber sobrevivido hasta que vio a las tres personas delante suya.

"Nuestras disculpas por todo el problema, pero era necesario". Susurro una voz evidentemente femenina.

"Señor Lincoln, sabemos que es inocente. Lo hemos descubierto ahora. Aún así, hay ciertas condiciones "Susurro otra voz, esta vez un hombre.

"Usted va a tener que morir...en el sentido de desaparición "Hablo otra mujer, con un tono maternal. A él no le engañaba.

"¿Que gano con esto?" Les pregunto, sudando por el frió, el miedo y el cansancio. Se quedaron callados antes de que la primera mujer hablo.

"Cada uno de los implicados se convertirá en personal de clase D. No hay derechos, solo sirven para experimentar. Sin embargo, le necesitamos a usted. Los conoce mejor que nadie, los rastreara y los enviará a nosotros. Puede emplear a SCP-079 y otros si es necesario. Si lo logra, podrás elegir entre ser uno de nuestros agentes u olvidarte de todo, en cuyo caso te despertaras con otra identidad completamente distinta mientras revelamos la verdad al mundo. Tú eliges."

¿LE ESTABAN OFRECIENDO UN TRABAJO? ¿Cada uno de ellos sufriría allí, olvidados por todos? Hizo una consulta en voz baja con la Inteligencia Artificial. Sonrió al escuchar la respuesta. Miro hacia ellos seriamente antes de hacer las dos preguntas que cambiaron su vida.

"¿Puedo conseguir mi propio equipo? Si es así, donde hay que firmar?"


End file.
